


Clean

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [28]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Dom/sub, Facial Shaving, Fluff, Fragrance Kink, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Nipple Play, bath products, dom!wade, momentary rimming, sub!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Peter gets dirty. Wade cleans him up.





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cody_Thomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Thomas/gifts).



Peter didn’t need to shave.

But, lucky for Wade, Peter didn’t know that.

The one time Wade had dared ask whether it was really a necessity for Peter to shave every single morning, he had gotten so irritated that he hadn’t spoken to Wade for a full thirty seconds. Wade didn’t understand why and had tried to explain to Peter that he was a rare Perma-Twink and it was something to be celebrated, but that just made Peter not speak to him for another thirty seconds. So, he had stopped bringing it up and instead indulged in his considerable shaving kink.

There was no better way to start the day than leaning in the doorway of their bathroom, the smell of freshly-showered Spidey mixing with the scent of his shaving gel, the mirror still steamed up at the edges, watching Peter’s towel-clad body move as he carefully ran the electric razor over his handsome face.

“Would you let me shave you some time, Honey Bunch?”

Peter had looked at him in the mirror and given him a cute little smile. “Sure, babe.”

“With a real razor?”

Peter’s hand paused and he turned his head to actually look at Wade. “Like a straight razor?”

Wade nodded. Peter’s cute little grin turned into one that made Wade feel nice in his panties.

Peter also didn’t need to take baths.

He didn’t need to bathe in general, according to Wade, as he perpetually smelled of joy and baked goods. Peter seemed to feel differently and insisted on showering once a day (and Wade was not about to complain because he was frequently allowed to assist him), but he rarely indulged his love of an actual bath.

Soon after Peter forced Wade to move in with him (which was how Wade described it to people and Peter didn’t object) Wade had started surreptitiously collecting yummy bath supplies and placing them in the bathroom where Peter would notice. Every time he saw a new bath funzy that Wade had acquired, every single time, he would emit the cutest little laugh that had ever been laughed. Each successive laugh was somehow even cuter than the previous one. But despite all the tempting bath products that Wade accumulated, Peter still rarely indulged.

“I’ll be fine,” Peter had insisted the first time Wade had tried to coax him into a fancy Epsom salts bath after a marathon crime-fighting stint. “Spidey-healing.”

“But you’re all sore and stuff,” Wade had prodded as Peter groaned, trying to find a comfy position in their bed. “And I don’t want to hear you making ouch-sounds all night like an old person.”

It was Wade’s impression of Old Man Parker tossing and turning and grunting that finally convinced him to take a bath. He’d even let Wade draw it for him and put in what Peter had called an exorbitant amount of bath salts, which made their bathroom smell of lavender and rosemary. (Wade had, of course, picked up classy bath salts – no generic spearmint flavor for his Spidey).

“Nice?” Wade asked, trying to control his rising arousal as he watched naked!Peter sink into the steamy, fragrant water.

“Nice,” Peter had sighed, leaning against the back of the tub with an expression of exquisite relief on his pretty face.

The next time Peter had let Wade talk him into a real bath, he’d even let Wade shampoo his hair.

“Oh, honey,” Peter fairly moaned as Wade massaged his scalp with the tips of his fingers, “people should pay you to do this.”

Wade briefly imagined himself shampooing people’s hair at a fancy salon, and while the employee discount might have been tempting, the thought definitely didn’t give him the same tingles that he got from shampooing his sweetie-pie. Peter’s hair and scalp were just so soft, and the happy sounds he made as Wade massaged his head and neck ranged from adorable to downright orgasmic. And it didn’t hurt that Wade got to ogle naked, totally-open-and-vulnerable Spidey through the entire process. His understanding was that they frowned on that in most salons.

When they finally managed to put it all together, all of Wade’s various grooming and pampering fetishes, it was largely due to Johnny Storm being an ass-bag.

Wade had just gotten in from an out of state job and was watching Facts of Life while working his way through a block of cheddar cheese when his phone rang. He was waiting for Peter to return from helping the FF out with a case, so when he saw Sue Storm’s name appear on his screen, his heart leapt directly up into his throat.

“He’s fine,” Sue said as soon as Wade picked up, because she really was the best, “but he’s – well, I think you should come get him.”

When Wade arrived at the Baxter Building, he found a wet, grumpy Peter wearing too-big clothes and a very amused Human Torch. Turned out Peter had gotten blasted hard by whatever entity they had been wrangling that evening, blasted by a fluid of a very personal nature.

“It was like in Jurassic Park when that kid gets sneezed on by a dinosaur, except not a sneeze,” Johnny explained before dissolving into hysterical laughter once again. Wade kind of really wanted to introduce The Human Douche to On-the-Go Knives #5 through 8, but Peter was clearly anxious to get home, so they bid goodbye to the FF (except for Johnny who was still laughing) and quickly hopped on the train.

“Do you feel – violated?” Wade asked gently as they rode.

“Remember that time we got soaked in the city’s sewage water?” Wade did. “This is much worse.”

“I bet I can help you feel clean again,” Wade said, worming his hand into Peter’s, “if you’re not too tired.”

Peter squeezed his hand and finally smiled. Win.

Once they were home, Wade made quick work of removing Johnny Storm’s clothing from the body of his beloved. He wrapped him instead in his own favorite silky bathrobe so that he wouldn’t get cold while Wade filled their tub with hot water.

“Is that, like, tea-flavored?” Peter asked as Wade added an exorbitant amount of fancy bath salts.

“Honey chamomile,” Wade informed as the delicious fragrance filled their bathroom. “It’s relaxing.”

“It is,” Peter admitted, closing his eyes and breathing in the steam.

Once Wade was satisfied that the water was a perfect temperature and the salts had dissolved, he slid his Spidey out of the silky robe and guided him into the tub. Wade loved every part of this delightful process, but the moment when Peter’s body was fully immersed and he let out a contented sigh was possibly his very favorite.

“Now, you just lay there and pretend to be made out of noodles,” he instructed with a kiss to Peter’s forehead, “and let me take care of you, Sugar Tits.”

Peter closed his eyes, leaning completely against the back of the tub. He lay peacefully floppy, just as he’d been told to do, while Wade shampooed _and_ conditioned his lovely soft hair. Wade grew mildly concerned that the blackberry-mint-flavored hair products would clash with the scent of the bath salts – if he’d had more time to plan, he’d have coordinated his fragrances more carefully – but Peter didn’t seem to mind as he hummed happily, tilting his head back so that Wade could rinse his hair without getting soap in his pretty eyes.

“May I exfoliate you, Precious?”

Peter opened one eye to see Wade excitedly putting on the exfoliating gloves that he’d bought forever ago and had been waiting patiently to use. “Yes, please,” he said with a giggle.

Wade’s own skin tended to exfoliate itself plenty – too much, in fact. But that was fine, because he couldn’t imagine that using his exfoliating gloves on himself could compare to the pleasure of gently rubbing them over every inch of Peter’s silky smooth skin.

It was especially exciting when he worked his way down to Peter’s nipples. His tiny love had closed his eyes again, and so he let out a surprised gasp when Wade circled his thumb around one pert pink nub. Peter arched into the contact, whining when Wade gently pressed him back against the tub and began circling both of his (now very excited) nips with feather-light touches.

Peter was good for him and didn’t arch up again, but the little whimpers and moans he made as Wade worked were their own kind of weapon, and it didn’t take long before Wade couldn’t stand it anymore and leaned into the tub to apply his tongue and lips and teeth to the sensitive skin. Peter moaned outright, clutching at Wade’s head with wet fingers covered in honey chamomile foam.

Things could have quickly devolved from there if Wade didn’t have such excellent self control. He detached himself from his sweetie’s succulent nips, doing his best to ignore the way Peter’s breathing had grown heavy and his eyes, now open, were hooded with arousal. He continued his gentle exfoliating, covering Peter’s slender-yet-muscular arms and legs, being very carefully not to tickle when he got to his feet because there was literally nothing worse than feet-tickling.

Peter continued to stay uncharacteristically not-chatty, but Wade didn’t mind. Usually when Peter was on the “s” side of D/s, he wanted Wade to take him down pretty intensely, but this – this was Peter peacefully surrendering his whole person. Wade lay a kiss on his adorably pointy knee.

And then there was only one area of Peter’s body left that needed attention.

“I don’t think you want me to exfoliate this part,” Wade observed as he took off the gloves. Peter showed his approval by undulating temptingly in the still-steamy water.

Wade picked up one of the special, super-duper-soft wash cloths he’d found in his bath-product collecting and squeezed a small amount of body wash onto it. It would lose most of the soap in the water, of course, but that wasn’t the point – the point was lathering the cloth up while Peter watched him, knowing where it was going.

He reached into the water, between Peter’s bent-up legs, one hand on Peter’s knee to steady him. He deliberately ignored the half-hard cock to delicately scrub the skin around it, hearing Peter’s breath come more quickly when he very gently caressed his sack with the soft fabric. Then, when he could ignore it no longer, he wrapped his fingers around Peter’s now straining erection, willing himself not to just go for it – Peter looked so blissed out watching him, his fingers gripping the sides of the tub with the effort to stay still, that he would probably come with a few good strokes and then Wade would get to watch him and see that beautiful face contort with release, but no – pleasure delay. It would be worth it.

He slid his fabric-covered fingers down Peter’s cock and started moving slowly lower when Peter took hold of his wrist to stop him. For a moment he thought Peter was going to tell him to get the fuck on with it, but no – his Spidey smiled at him, impishly, before turning gracefully over in the water, coming up onto his knees and resting his arms and head on the back of the tub, arching his spine to perfectly present his gorgeous ass.

“So you can do a thorough job,” Peter informed, positively sinful little smile on his lips.

Wade was glad he was still wearing pants because he was pretty sure his pelvis would have melted without the slight barrier between it and the unadulterated hotness of bath-slut Peter Parker.

He leaned in and kissed Peter’s lower back, grasping him by either hip, then started there with the wash cloth, just to continue the pleasure delay. Peter tried to shift his hips, temptingly, but Wade held him fast as he oh-so-gently delved the washcloth between those exquisite cheeks. He made him wait as he applied more body wash to the cloth, then gently spread him open with one hand while the other circled his entrance with the soft material, keeping his touch feather-light once again. Peter turned his face into his arms and let out a whimper, pushing back against his touch, but Wade held him fast, taking his sweet time lathering the puckered skin before finally discarding the wash cloth.

He made Peter wait again (because it was just too much fun) while he added more body wash, this time directly to his fingers, then circled his entrance again, reveling in the feeling of the muscle twitching and fluttering at his touch before pressing the tip of his finger into the tight ring.

Peter let out a low moan, gripping the edge of the tub so hard that Wade was pretty sure he heard the porcelain creak, and wouldn’t that be a fun one to explain to their building manager. He slowly twisted his finger inside of his tiny love, enjoying the velvety warmth, then added another finger, giving in to the temptation to stroke at the spot that made Peter cry out, brokenly.

When he’d tortured them both as much as they could stand, he carefully withdrew his digits, but he couldn’t help leaning in to lick at Spidey’s squeaky-clean hole, pressing his tongue against the strong ring of muscle. He didn’t even mind the sharply bitter taste of the soap – he’d tasted worse, and for much lesser causes.

He helped guide Peter to lay back in the tub again and quickly rinsed him off, knowing that his love was reaching the threshold of how much pleasure delay he would tolerate this evening. His little spider was surprisingly pliant, letting Wade dry him off thoroughly with their fluffiest towel before wrapping it around his waist.

“How about a close shave, Beautiful?” Wade asked in his ear. It took a moment for the implications of his offer to penetrate Peter’s arousal haze, but then his eyes lit up.

Wade hummed a ditty as he gathered his supplies – they hadn’t found an opportunity to do this particular activity yet, and they were both vibrating with excitement. He sat Peter down on the counter so that they were at even height, then applied a generous coating of shaving gel to his sweetie’s neck and face. No razor burn for his Spidey.

Knives were on his Top Three Best At Things list. But as he pressed the sharp, straight blade against Peter’s skin, he felt his pulse spike not just with arousal but with nerves. He checked in with Peter, who had closed his eyes again and looked totally relaxed, not at all nervous about his love rubbing a people-opener all over his sensitive flesh. It made Wade’s chest flood with warmth, and it also made Deadpool Junior even more impatient to get to the main event, so Wade took a deep breath and moved the blade.

He carefully shifted over the contours of Peter’s jaw, his pretty cheeks, his lovely smooth neck where Wade could feel his blood thrumming just beneath the warm skin, keeping a steady pressure on the razor’s edge. Peter hummed and moved exactly as Wade shifted him, as if he were getting a goddamn massage. Around lips was difficult, as it always was, and Wade reminded himself that Peter wouldn’t exactly have stubble in any spots that he missed (though, of course, he didn’t say that out loud) but part of the fun was the precision. And Wade could be precise with a knife.

He swiped away the last of the shaving gel with the blade, saving one long stroke up the oh-so-vulnerable skin of Peter’s neck. Then he picked up a hand towel and gently dabbed the remnants of lather away, scrutinizing his sweetheart’s skin for any sign of blood, any nicks or tears, sighing with relief when he saw none. Peter opened his eyes and smiled at him, as if he knew already that Wade hadn’t broken his skin, had done a perfect job. Wade leaned in and kissed along his Spidey’s jaw line, down his neck, breathing in the scent of the shaving gel, before coming back up to kiss him on the lips.

“Do you feel all clean?” he asked when they broke apart.

Peter nodded. “I would like for you to fuck me very hard now, please.”

How could Wade refuse such a polite request?

A goodish while later (yay, pleasure delay!) they lay tangled together in their bed, still on top of the comforter. Wade was summoning the energy to get them both cleaned up (again) when Peter’s phone dibbled on the nightstand. Peter sleepily waved at it, indicating that Wade should pick it up, which he did, looking at the newly-arrived text.

“Johnny wants to know when he can get his clothes back.”

“Tell him I rolled them in poop,” Peter murmured, contentedly. “And be sure to say ‘poop,’ he hates that word.”

Neither of them saw the angry emoji that Johnny texted back – they were too busy sleeping, having finally gotten tidied and into their pajamas and under their covers, breathing in honey and chamomile.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to Cody_Thomas for this request!!!
> 
> In our future: professor play, doctor play, spanking, figging, size kink, sounding, and cute innocent age play!
> 
> Got a request or kinky suggestion? Come tell me on tumblr!
> 
> crockzilla.tumblr.com


End file.
